My Sweet Icecreamhead
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Gran Forces Gazelle to have sex with him, Reize tries to comfort Gazelle and the ice user asks him to erase Gran's dirt
1. Chapter 1

XD I FINALLY CAME UP WITH A SERIOUS STORY ;)

LEMON, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

_~Suzuno pov~_

"_I can't believe it… how can one person be so mean and dirty, he was going into me, touched all the places who were intended for somebody I really loved. And that all just to prove that he was the strongest…"_

_**~Gazelle's room in Aliea academy~**_

_**Gazelle still couldn't believe it, Chaos had almost won against Raimon!**_

_**and then that stupid redhead…."That Gran interrupted us!" he smashed his pillow against the wall.**_

_**But then he saw somebody standing in the door-opening "Yo Gazelle"**_

"_**tch what do you want?" Gazelle sended the Gaia captain a cold look and looked away.**_

"_**I just wanted to say something…" The green-haired boy smirked then walked to Gazelle, clenched his fists against the wall and whispered "you're fucking sexy in your chaos uniform..."**_

_**The ice user's eyes widened when Gran started to take his pants and boxers of and began to suck his dick "STOP I don't want this!" a tear slided down his cheek.**_

_**Gran licked the tears away and silenced the other boy's protest with a rough kiss.**_

_**Gazelle gritted his teeth so that Gran's tongue couldn't come in, The other boy's eyes glowed up from excitement. "You're quite something Gazelle.." he forced The blue-eyed boy to lie on his bed and started to lick his butthole "hmm...your nipples are hard that means your lust is gonna take over Fuu-chan.." then he putted his dick in " ready to cum?"**_

_**~4 hours (!)later~**_

_**It was almost night When Gran decided that he had enough 'fun'.**_

"_**we'll Play again later.." the redhead smirked and then walked out of the room as if nothing happened.**_

_**The first moment Gazelle could nothing then stare, when he realized that he was completely naked, and dirty. Virginity, that word he couldn't get out off his head. He began to cry, but stopped when he heard a nock on the door**_

"_**Can I come in?" It was Reize!**_

"_**No!leave me alone" Gazelle was frightened, frightened that the other boy would use him just like Gran did…**_

_**The door opened and Reize's familiar hair came into sight **_

"_**I heard u cry and was wondering if there was something wrong"**_

_**Gazelle turned his face close to Reize **_

"_**Gran just forced me to have sex with him, enough heard?"**_

_**Reize's eyes flooded with compassion "what?"**_

_**The blue-eyed boy began to cry again, the other boy didn't know what to do so he leaned closer to the ice user and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.**_

_**Gazelle, touched by that awkward gesture thought "maybe he does really care about me.."**_

_**Then the white-haired boy felt Reizes tears falling down on him "why are you crying?".**_

_**The black-eyed boy stroked his back "i...i'm just so sorry for you, I gonna kill that Gran"**_

_**Gazelle chuckled "No you can't do that, Gran is stronger then you…but I know something other you can do…" the last word he whispered whit such a sexy voice that Reize felt an upcoming erection.**_

"_**what can I do? As long as it makes you happy I do everything" he smiled.**_

_**Gazelle smiled back and whispered "Erase what Gran has done, touch me like he did, make me happy…Ryuuji"**_

_**The Gemini storm captain blushed "but I don't wanna drag you down like Gran did!"**_

_**The ice user lied his head at Reize's chest "you can't drag me down…because I love you"**_

_**He slowly moved his head to the Greenette and kissed him, The other boy answered the kiss and began to take his and Gazelle's pants off. **_

"_**I love you too…for almost a year now, but I was scared that you would reject me"**_

_**The white haired boy smiled, waiting for Reize's first move on him.**_

_**Reize was curious, he never had any sexual experience **_

"_**where did Gran touched you first?" **_

"_**my…dick" Gazelle's eyes were filled with tears again.**_

"_**ok then I start there.." Reize moved his hand to the ice users boxers taked them of and then began to pump his dick.**_

_**The white Haired boy moaned "don't stop! Please don't stop!"**_

_**Reize whispered with a voice filled with love "your breasts are so fluffy and cute, Fuusuke"**_

_**The greenette moved his head to Gazelle's dick and gave it a naughty lick.**_

"_**looks like you are finally in the mood, Ryuuji…then I'ts my turn now…"**_

_**Gazelle pushed himself up and putted his dick inside Reize.**_

_**5 minutes after he began to whip Reize screamed "cumming…I'M CUMMING!"**_

"_**that didn't take much time.." The diamond dust captain smiled gently **_

"_**I'm completely worn out.." Reize huffed.**_

"_**you didn't erase all Gran's dirt.."**_

"_**tomorrow…I promise" then the greenette felt asleep**_

_**Gazelle pressed a kiss at his dick and shoved a pillow under Reize's head**_

"_**Sleep wel… my little icecream head"**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON, BUT I'M ALSO VERY BUSY WITH 'DIRTY PICTURE'**_

_**HOPE U LIKED IT ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Aaagh.." Reize wakened up first. "I had a dream…about sex with Gazelle.." he mumbled, but then he realized that his 'dream' was real.

Gazelle was lying on top of him, his head buried in the other boy's stomach.

Reize saw that both their erections were still visible

"damn…that DEFENITLY was good sex…" he began to stroke the ice users hair and slowly kissed his forehead.

"mhhhn…Reize" Gazelle moaned and opened his eyes

The Greenette licked the ice users neck

"your eyes…they're sparkling like ice crystals.."

"your's are like stars.."

The boys began a long cuddling session were they explored every part off each others body

Reize, keeping his promise that he would erase all Gran's dirt licked and kissed Gazelle where he could.

Gazelle moaned "keep on..please.." he lifted Reize up and slowly slided a hand inside his boxers.

Reize yelped like a little kid when Gazelle moved his hand up and down "KYA!"

Gazelle smirked and pumped faster and faster, as fast as he could.

The greenette closed his eyes when Gazelle opened his mouth and softly bited his cock.

"you like it?" the ice user maked a gesture with his tongue that sended shivers of excitement down Reize´s dick.

"y...yeah i love you"

Gazelle suddenly stopped with his gestures, Reize understanded that it was his turn and he slowly moved his dick into Gazelle´s butthole...

"ngah" the white haired boy shivered and stroked the greenette´s hair.

Reize moved up and down "now it´s your turn to cum" he mumbled.

"we´ll see about that..." Gazelle chuckled.

then the door opened and Ulvida walked in "there's breakf..what are you two doing?"

"making Gazelle-chan feel good.." Reize grinned

Ulvida continued speaking "however, i came here to say that there's breakfast.." she quickly walked away and closed the door.

Gazelle giggled "let's dress up, i'm hungry" he lifted himself up.

"shall i make some pancakes for you?" Reize smiled.

The ice user's face brightened when he heard the name of his favorite food

"So you even know what my likes are?"

"I stalked u for 2 years.."

"That can't be true.."

"It IS true"

Gazelle kissed the greenette on his cheek "but now i'm yours.."

Reize nodded " i never let you go..."

THE END, MAYBE THERE IS GOING TO BE A NEXT CHAPTER BUT I DECIDED TO FOCUS MYSELF ON ''DIRTY PICTURE" AND "SUZUNO'S TRUE LOVE"


	3. Chapter 3

ONE WORD: PERVERTED..

ITS THIS TIME MORE DIAMXGAZELLEXREIZE

ENJOY!

Gazelle was sitting at a table in the dinneroom of Aliea academy, the other students had already finished breakfast and the ice user was waiting at Reize ,who was baking food for him"They're finished!" the greenette walked out of the kitchen with in his hands a plate with some american pancakes at it.

The ice user licked his lips "they smell delicious.." he patted at his lap "come sit..."

Reize giggled and came sitting on Gazelles lap ''you aint gonna feed me, huh?''

The white haired boy wrapped his arms around Reizes waist ''Hell no...YOU are gonna feed ME''

The greenette stroked the ice user his legs and he whispered ''with pleasure'' He taked a pancake and started to feed Gazelle.

The ice user groaned in pleasure when Reize licked his nose "u like my food?"

"yeah its delicate...just like you.." Gazelle lowered his head a bit so that he could touch Reize´s neck with his lips

Reize felt the lips moving, looking for a sensitive place in his neck "aaawg...here yeah keep on there!" the greenette lett out moan after moan when Gazelle planted marks at the sensitive place with his teeth.

Gazelle taked the black-eyed boy in his arms and stood up, Reize wrapped his arms around the other boy his waist and passionately kissed him.

The ice user kissed back and headed to his room, still holding the other boy in his arms. When they were in Gazelle´s room he trewed Reize on the bed.

The greenete smiled "i´m yours..."

Suddenly Diam came walking into the room "R-reize-Sama!" he looked shocked.

Gazelle, now really getting naughty, quickly locked the door "so Diam..wanna have some fun too?" he laid down on the brunette and placed several kisses at his body

Diam moaned when Reize softly bited his ear "Gazelle-sama...Reize-sama..."

Gazelle undid Diam´s soccer uniform "nice boxers...but i think you´re better without it..." the ice user slowly taked the brunette his boxers of "besides...do we have your permission to do this?" he played a bit with Diams nipples.

A soft groan escaped from the Gemini storm player his mouth "Yeah,,,you have permision.." he came closer to Reize and pressed his lips against the greenette soft ones, "always wanted to do this with you...Reize sama"

Reize smiled "please call me Ryuuji" he began to take his and Gazelle's boxers of

Gazelle smirked to Reize "Why not let Diam-chan take the lead? i bet this is his first time..."

The greenette nodded and laid down "well..do your thing Diam.."

The brunette smiled nervous "allright.." he grabbed Reize's legs and then began to suck his dick gently.

Reize breathed like mad "Aaaah...Diam..i..love...you" He stroked the other boy his hair.

Gazelle grinned "that i call fast..." he came closer and started to kiss Diam's back,butt,and leggs.

the brunette moaned "My back is really...sensitive..."

Reize forced Gazelle to lay down and he slowly moved his dick into the other boy his butthole "do you like it, darling?"

Gazelle closed his eyes "gonna...cumm"

Reize smirked "already now? you're even faster then i was last time, and i had an excuse bexause it was the first time,but you..." he giggled and taked his dick out of Gazelle "now lets see what Diam has got..lay down on your back will you?"

Diam laid down and shivered in pleasure when he felt Reize's dick going in.

Gazelle lowered his head and began to lick Diam's chest and nipples, diam pumped the ice user his dick a little "I love you...Fuusuke"

the white haired boy smiled "i love you too.." he kissed the other boy and slipped his tongue in exploring every part of Diams mouth.

Diam kissed back and moved his cock inside The ice user "can we become a threesome?"

Reize and Gazelle both said at exactly the same moment "thats for sure..."

"we must go to soccer training now..lets continue tonight" Diam and Reize kissed the ice user on the lips, putted their clothes back on and leaved the room

Gazelle chuckled but his smile dissapeared when Gran walked into the room "look look...you're already naked,for me?, you're SO sweet.."

SOMETHING LIKE A CLIFFHANGER, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL APPEAR ANOTHER CHARACTER, A CHARACTER I LOVE TO SHIP WITH GAZELLE, HE COMES TO RESCUE HIM FROM GRAN, CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS?

BURN WILL ALSO APPEAR TO COMFORT GRAN...


	4. Chapter 4

I RECIEVED MANY PM'S AND ALL OF YOU WERE RIGHT..THE SECRET CHARACTER WAS APHRODI!

HE WILL APPEAR SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS STORY...

DIAM AND REIZE WILL ALSO COME BACK WHEN THEY HEAR GAZELLE SCREAMING FOR HELP.

ENJOY! (this is very rough so be prepared, i warned you..)

* * *

Gran walked closer to Gazelle and took his chin in one hand "Hmm...what shall we do today? i guess lock the door..and then we'll see further" he closed the door, Gazelle was still frozen with fear, his mouth was to dry to shout.

Gran smirked "missed me?" he undid the pants of his Gaia uniform and started to play with his own cock till it was hard, then he shoved Gazelle's head closer and opened his mouth with his fingers "go suck it or i kill you." he released the limiter on his uniform and shoved Gazelle's head to his cock with somuch force that the ice user almost collapsed because he couldnt breath.

the redhead sighed in pleasure and took the cock out of Gazelle's mouth, the ice user coughed and spewed all the dirt in his mouth on the floor, his breathing still sounded terrible "stop it Gran...i..."

Gran kicked him in the stomach "What?"

Gazelle's face hit the wall, a small stream of blood flew in his neck, he managed to stand up, then he screamed "YOUR TEAM IS ALREADY CHOSEN TO BE GENESIS! YOU ARE ALREADY THE STRONGEST! SO QUIT PROVING THAT IM WEAKER!"

Gran blinked, the he took Gazelle of the ground, there was lust in his eyes "who said i do this because of that? its not like you would accept it if i proposed to you..."

The ice user raised an eyebrow "What do you mean" he struggled to get out of Grans embrace, wich didnt succeed.

the Gaia captain trew him on the bed, still using his powers to their full extend "I always loved you...but you only looked at Reize...even Daim, and i saw you staring at that blonde girlboy during the match with Raimon!" he laid down on top of Gazelle and started to press kisses at his t-shirt while his hands reached the other boy his pants, ripping them of.

Tears rolled down The ice user his cheeks "let go..."

Gran frowned "You hate me, dont ya?"

Gazelle nodded "yes i hate you..."

The green-eyed boy smirked "then i must hurt you, with some sex..." he took Gazelle's boxers of. Gazelle finally managed to scream "H-HELP! PLEASE ANYBODY!"

suddenly there was a bright light into the room, two angel wings came visible.

"God Knows!" A soccer ball hitted Gran in his face, the limiter also pained him alot so he fainted and he looked like he would be out of this world for a VERY long time.

The light got away and a boy with long blonde hair and sparkling red eyes came visible. ''Long time no see Fuusuke..."

Everything wich had happened after the first half of the match came back to Gazelle

~the ff stadium~

After the first half of the game, Gazelle walked to the toilets to fix his hair a bit,he sighed anoyed when someone else also walked in but when the ice user saw it was Aphrodi he couldnt hold in a little smile.

the boys said nothing they were just comboing their hair. Gazelle watched the blonde a bit. he just COULDNT stop looking at that gorgeous face, those mysterious eyes...

suddenly Aphrodi turned to him, his hands reached out and grabbed his own face. then the blonde pressed his lips softly against Gazelle´s.

The ice user kissed back even when he hated this boy who had turned the match around in his worst nightmare, he was just too pretty. It was the first time Gazelle felt an emotion in his icy heart, like all people he just wanted to be loved and that was exactly what Aphrodi was doing now.

When Gazelle slided a hand under Aphrodi´s shirt, someone from outside the room knocked on the door "Gazelle sama! the match is starting!"

The white haired boy stepped back, frustration in his eyes "what the fuck did i just do?" he gave the red eyed boy a cold look and ran away.

~Back in the reality~

Aphrodi smiled "so you remember?Well to be honest i want to finish what we didi last time, but i guess its the wrong moment..." His eyes ran down Gazelles naked body and the ice user was sure he could see a drip of blood falling out of his nose.

"No its ok i need someone nice to erase this dirt..." Gazelle smirked and wrapped his arms around Aphrodis waist, forcing him to lay down on the bed.

The ice user moaned heavily when the blonde pinched his nipples a bit, then he bagan to suck them like crazy "I...Love...You...Gazelle" he fastly undid his own pants and jacket.

Their lips parted again and again, Aphrodi slipped his tongue in and was sure he tsted blueberrie when he touched Gazelles tongue.

Then Reize and Diam came running into the room "Whats up Fuusuke we heard your cries! was it Gran again" Reize flinched "Aphrodi from Zeus?"

Diam frowned "how did he came in? There are camera and robots every where..."

Aphrodi lauhed "Im a god you know..."

Gazelle walked to Reize when he saw the curious expression on his face and embraced him tight, he whispered sweet things in his ear while rubbing circles in his neck with one finger.

The greenette moaned "nothing better then a hot threesome after heavy training..." he patted Diam on the head, making him blush a little

Aphrodi´s eyes eemed to glow up "what!" then he unleashed his wings "im gone..." he tried to hold in his tears.

Gazelle stopped him "waith you saved my life probaly! how can i thank you?"

The blonde smiled "you KNOW with what.."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER AGAIN, BAD CLIFHANGER I KNOW

THANKS FOR READING, PLEAAAASEE REVIEW


End file.
